Suturas
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: Sakura lo necesita porque sus puntos empiezan a soltarse.


Titulo: Suturas.

Rango: M

Sumario: Sakura lo necesita antes de que sus puntos empiecen a soltarse.

Disclaimer:Cualquier divulgación total o parcial de esta obra; sea a través de una copia, edición, exhibición, intercambio, difusión y/o emisión de este texto esta terminantemente prohibido. El contenido de esta obra es exclusivo para el entretenimiento y sin ningún medio de lucro.

Naruto © es creación del señor Masashi Kishimoto pero esta historia pertenece a Nicole Luz de Luna ©

* * *

Son las doce cincuenta y tres de la madrugada. ¿Por que el tiempo pasa tan lento? Ella solo quiere volver a verlo, estar con él una vez mas antes de que la guerra inicie. Lo necesita, lo necesita tanto. Necesita su cuerpo, necesita, sus besos, necesita sentir su respiración en su cuello, necesita las sensaciones que el le provoca. De él depende la integridad física de ella.

Dos años. Hace dos años que se reúnen, que funden sus cuerpos en un baile de placer que solo ellos pueden disfrutar juntos. Ambos necesitaban la compañía de otro para mantenerse enteros. El aun andaba por ahí con las heridas internas de hace muchos años abiertas, mal suturadas por su miedo a confiar. Ella se suturaba así misma, cada dia, con puntadas tan pulcras pero tan débiles.

E iban por ahí con el afán de cumplir lo que les dicta su trabajo. _No sentir_

Así había empezado el juego. Solo por sentir el placer momentáneo del buen sexo. Ella necesitaba olvidar a Sasuke, él tal vez por seguirle la corriente. De ese modo evitaban las responsabilidades, los problemas que cargaban con los hombros y, cada noche cerraban momentáneamente las heridas que los cruzaban y los convertían en solo marionetas suicidas.

Así es su rutina. No dicen nada. Solo con la mirada pactan su encuentro, y lo hacen, se ven a la una en punto de la madrugada. Ella lo espera ya sumida en la cama, desnuda. Y el solo llega, arremetiendo contra ella, haciéndola gemir su nombre una y otra y otra vez. Personalmente, Sakura odia cuando llega de sus misiones anbu. Cuando entra por la ventana haciendo camino directo hacia el baño y dejando el rastro de ropa en el piso por el trayecto al tocador; sale al cabo de unos minutos completamente desnudo, secándose el cabello parado en el umbral de la habitación. Esas noches es mas rudo que de costumbre, esas noches no la besa. Ella sabe que esas noches no es solo el sexo sin compromiso que acostumbran tener, esas noches noches ella es solo el instrumento para descargar la adrenalina, el aura mortecina con la que regresa, pero ella se deja y lo sutura a él también, descosiendo cada uno de los puntos mal echos que él acostumbra a ponerse esas noches, colocando los que ella hace, estéticos, impecables, pero tan frágiles que se deshacen al cabo de una semana y allí es cuando se encuentran otra vez.

Esas noches son cortas. El se va antes de que el sol les de la legitima advertencia. Y ella se queda allí en la cama y al cabo unos minutos acomoda todo. Se da una ducha, y se prepara para su rutina diaria. El resto de las noches, él es muy simpático y la besa en la boca, la besa mucho, le da halagos, le dice cuan hermosa es. Es complaciente, el placer de ella esta primero. Ama eso, ama sentirse apreciada aunque sea solo por un rato.

Ellos también se encuentran fuera de una cama, se ven en los pasillos de la torre Hokague, en el bazar, en los bares y en el ramen. Pero allí se tratan como amigos, o quizás menos que eso, como conocidos.

―Llegas tarde― le dice ella una vez que lo ve parado en la rama frente a su ventana.

Se levanta coqueta mente y cantonea sus desnudas caderas hasta abrirle la ventana. Se hace a un lado para que pase, pero cuando el apenas pone un pie dentro del cuarto, ella lo nota diferente.

Se sabe que la guerra comienza, que mañana cientos de shinobis serán enviados al frente de batalla, se sabe que él ira en cualquier momento. Pero verlo parado en medio de la habitación con la mochila al hombro vistiendo el típico traje anbu la asusta.

―Iré al frente mañana― murmura con esa voz barítono que mas de un suspiro le saco.

―Tal vez nos veamos la semana próxima, iré como medico de combate―comenta Sakura. Esta ignorando lo obvio, esta noche no quiere pensar.

Intenta acercarse a él pero por cada paso que da Kakashi retrocede dos. Ahora el esta pegado de la puerta y ella se ha sentado el el borde de la cama.

―No. Iré como comandante de una escuadra ANBU. Tengo que partir al amanecer.

De nuevo, ha estado ignorando lo obvio.

―Tsunade lo resolverá, después de todo esto, todo volverá a ser como antes.

Siente como su voz empieza a quebrarse, Sai se ira, Yamato se ira, Sasuke se ira, Kakashi se va. Entonces, Naruto también lo haría. Siente su interior convulsionar con esas ligeras punzadas en todo el cuerpo.

―No entiendes, Sakura―y niega con la cabeza―. No habrá un después_, _por lo menos para_ mi._

En una madrugada como esta, él nunca la llama por su nombre, es un hecho. Sin embargo, lo acaba de hacer. Y ahí es cuanto ella se percata de que a pesar de que hoy esta en presencia del comandante Lobo, esta hablando con Kakashi.

―Ningún shinobi esta obligado a aceptar una misión. Mucho menos una suicida. No tienes que hacerlo.

―¿Lo dices por mi, o por ti?

Lo que ha dicho es un golpe bajo, le ha dolido como el cielo. No porque es algo que la ofende, si no porque es verdad, es una egoísta.

―Por los dos― decide responder ella. Después de todo, no es un argumento tan falso.

―No― su voz se apaga suavemente. Se ha acercado y se ha sentado con ella―, lo dices por ti. No soportarías no tener un amante cada noche, alguien que este dispuesto a acostarse con la futura esposa del futuro Hokague.

No responde, no sabe que decir. No quiere tener esta conversación, no así, no ahora.

―Muero un poco lentamente cada vez que fingimos en la calle― tiene la cara enterrada entre sus manos.

De pronto, Sakura se siente tan pequeña a su lado. Se siente como el títere tembloroso otra vez.

―No puedes ir. Te necesito―dice ella. Esta temblando, ha comenzado a sollozar.

―Necesitas a Naruto cuando finges ser grande, importante, cuando son la pareja perfecta. Pero cuando quieres sexo sin compromiso o cuando simplemente te hartas de lamentarte por Sasuke y de intentar ser perfecta con Naruto, me necesitas a mi. Lo peor de todo es que yo también te necesito.

―Entonces no lo hagas.

―No te confundas. No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi― se ha levantado. Como ella tiene la vista clavada en el suelo, apenas puede percibir la tenue sombra del el pasearse por la habitacion. Tiene tanta razon. Ella es tan egoista.―Amo esta aldea, haria lo que fuera por ella. No es una mision suicida, pero las probabilidades de que se convierta en una son bastante altas. Intentare regresar.

Talves es porque esta desnuda y el frio esta empezndo a arreciar, o porque no piensa dejarlo ir asi, porque quiere pedirle que vuelva de unico modo que sabe, pero lo abraza y él corresponde su abrazo. Sakura sabe, aunque é no lo dijo, que la ama. Pero no puede decirle lo mismo, no sabe como se siente el amor verdadero. Solo sabe que él la ayuda a suturarse por poco tiempo para luego necesitarlo otra vez.

Lo hacen, hacen lo acostumbrado de todas las noches, ahora ella esta consciente de que Kakashi le ha hecho y le hace el amor, de que cuando la besa demandante es porque la necesita. Y ella se deja llevar, recorre con sus pequeñas manos cada parte de su cuerpo, se apega mas con la primera estocada y se abraza a su torzo en cada embestida. Entierra la la cara en su cuello cuando juntos alcanzan el climax para permanecer unidos hasta el amanecer.

Su sonrisa le dice que intentara volver, que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Ella quiere creerle, quiere porque lo necesita, porque ahora con los rayos del alba golpeandole las mejillas, se ha dado cuenta de que esa necesitad irracional puede ser otra cosa...

―Kakashi, yo...

Y ahora, estando completamente sola y apenas cubierta por una fina sabana blanca siente esas familiares punzadas en el pecho. Y ahi es cuando sus impecables, pulcras y esteticas suturas empiezan a soltarse una a una.

* * *

_Y esto se me ocurrio mientras hacia unas suturas n.n'_

_La idea era hacerlo de 999 palabras exactas para que continuara siendo un drabble, pero la cosa se me fue de las manos. Ya lo dejare para la proxima._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Ah, por cierto, pasense por la pagina de facebook "www. / para los que aman el kakasaku30" soy admi alli n.n'_


End file.
